


Sunburn

by rip_to_shreds



Category: In Other Lands - Sarah Rees Brennan, The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Once upon a time, Elliot thought Luke's last name was Sunburn.





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "poem" I wrote at school instead of working on a newspaper article. As such, it's probably a) really stupid and b) really inaccurate. Nevertheless, I still laugh at the thought of Luke's last name being Sunburn. Because of that, I'll take the risk of posting this.

When Elliot first walked past the wall,

The wall not everyone could see,

He saw a duo, a blond and his follower,

That he dubbed “Blondie” and “Surfer Dude.”

 

The Captain that he really liked,

Because she had logic in this really weird world,

Read out their names and that’s when he heard it,

Heard a name that made him laugh.

 

“Luke Sunburn,” he heard

And he fell over into the grass laughing.

 

This weird world had a lot of fields,

So he had a lot of grass to fall into.

 

He had expected this world to have Magical stuff,

And when he pointed this out,

Everyone gave him stares, the kind he was used to.

 

When he explained that he was laughing,  

Laughing at Luke Sunburn’s name,

Their stares became even more confused.

 

“His name is Sunborn,” the boy called “Surfer Dude” said,

“Of the noble house of Sunborn.

Where even the women are as good as any men.”

 

Elliot scoffed, glared, and sneered all in one look.

 

“Great! This world is weird,

But now it has twisted gender politics-”

 

“What?” Dale Wavechaser, once dubbed “Surfer Dude” said,

Looking confused.

 

And with that, Elliot screamed,

Wanting to go back home

Where electronics did not explode

And children were not all raised as child soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those of you who have somehow made their way to the end of this! But still! You have survived, and now you can throw words at me in the comments! You can also throw kudos at me, but I won't be expecting it. It will just suddenly sneak up on me and choke me with happiness. 
> 
> But anyways! Thanks for reading!


End file.
